Love the Way You Lie
by xxcastlesgurlxx
Summary: Caught between her love and her beloved, Kate Beckett has nowhere to turn. CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi cadaverz! My name is Cristal and this is my fifth Castle fan fiction but the first one I'm courageous enough to post here lol :D THANKS TO MY BETA RENEE, YOU ARE MY ALWAYS~~~

My name is Kathryn G'ory Interrogate Detective Beckett. I have long hair that actually changes length which is brown. My eyes are green like my mom's grave plot get it because she's dead and I'm bery depressed and upset about it. I'm a detective in cas eyou coudn't tell and I wear mostly suits. I was wearing a hot pink shirt that was half unbuttoned so you could see my cleavage with a sexy black bra. Over it was a white jacket and pants.

It wa sraining outside, just like my sad depressed heart because my mom. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara because I was feeling totally depressed.

Just then, Rick Castle walked into the precinct! He's a writer and stuff which is ok I guess but I was too depressed to care. He set down some coffee. I threw it at him. "FUCK OFF," I screamed and then burst into tears because I was so sad.

"Kawaii," he observed serenely as he stripped off his shirt because there was hot coffee on it. He had an awesome chest and everything and he looked just like Nathan Fillion but I was too mad to care.

"Omg Castle! Can't you see I"m having a moment?" I asked as eyeliner and mascara streamed down my face making a lot of really cool tear streaks like in the movies.

"Well I dunno," he said sheepishly, cramming his hands into his pockets, 'I thought mebbe the cofffe would help n stuff."

Suddenly in swarmed Gregory House on his motorycle. "I DIAGNOSE A CASE OF LUPUS," he said wisely, before he shook his head. "Its what's making you sad."

"Omg no it's my mom," I shouted at him but he just rolled his eyes all British and stuff.

"Get on the bike" he said all sexy so I swooned and got on and we drove off leaving Castle there in the dust.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: dun dun dun! What do you think? Review plz xx3


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird driving with House because he wasn't Castle at all. I was feeling things in my panties area as we drove off because he was sp sexy and stuff. "Omfg here are we going?" I asked seductively.

"We are going to fix your lupus," he said and drove into the hospital where they put me in a room and strapped me to a bed and it was all cold and stuff and I was just wondering where Castle was beacause I secretly loved him. Then Thirteen walked in with a huge hypodermic needle and as she sexily slid it into my arm she leaned in and kissed me! We made out sexily as the medicine was going into my arm. Then she pulled back and felt up my boob and then left. I nearly cried because She was so good at feeling my boob.

House rode back in on his motorcycle. "So are you still sad about your mom" he asked seriously.

"Yes." I answered back blushing.

"Well then I can't help you. Either make out with Thirteen or go home" he said and then rode out.

I thought of Thirteen and her sexy bone strucure and how good she was aat feeling my boob and then I thought of Castle with his sexy chest and face and stuff. Oh and the books. A single tear slid down my cheek. "Castle" I whispered out loud to nobody.

So I walked all the way back to the precnct because House was a dick and didn't drive me back but it was ok because I was powered by true love. I walked into the precinct. I was ewaring a sexy low cut leather suit and hot-pink bra underneath with rhinestones. I had a matching thong underneath and you could see the straps above my waistband. Castle was standing in the break room sadly looking into a cup of coffee. A single tear was sliding down his cheek. "Omg castle," I said sweetly, flinging myself at him.

"Hey baby" he greeted me sadly but I could tell there was betrayal in his voice.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you," I said sadly. "They gave me meds and I still was sad and I still wanted you so that tells me that my feelings are PURE," I said empathetically.

So he wrapped his arms around me and we hugged and he gave me his coffe that he'd been cryong on but its ok because I love him.

Suddenly Iron Gates walked in. "Bucket it's your mom. She's alive again."

"Omg waaaat" I gasped.

I screamed loudly as Castle and I drove to the graveyard where my mom as. There I saw her on the bench by the tree. "Omg hey," she said and I nearly swooned because omg.

"MOM!111111111111" I screamed a million times but Lanie held me back.

"Ummm hihihi," she said, "soooo this was supposed to wait for your birthday but um." She scratched her head sadly. "You see, I think I turned your mom into a vampire."

Hi sweetie!" Mom said and I could totally see that she had fangs and everything. I started to cry.

"MY MOM IS A VAMPIRE AND YOU DIDN"T EVEN WAIT TILL MY BIRTHDAY," I wailed. "DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER IT?" Anyuway my mom was coming closer, Lanie let me go. I flung my arms around my mom and screamed again.

"It sok baby," mom said, "Here I am to give you a birthday pesent."

That's when she bit me on the neck.


	3. DROK SHADOS

AUTHORS NOTE: this chaptr is kinda short lol i'm sorry! but there iz a big twist at the end and your going to like it !

xoxoxoox

Castle freaked out and pulle dmy mom away and kicked her a million times and then put her back in her coffin and put dirt back on her! like in dark shadows. I screamed and cried because omg now I have fangs too! I'm a vampire! "Oh my god nooooooo," I howled, dropping to my knees and screaming at the sky as rain started to fall and a crow landed in a tree next to me. "AND THEY DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY TOOO!"

So apparently Lanie knocked me out and they took bme back to the precinct and when I woke up I didn't have fangs anymore and Lanie said she filed them down ehen I slept because omg seirously. Bit I still needed to drink blood. Just then Montgomery walked by and I lunged for him and drank all his blood before I could stop myself and he droppd dead!

"Omg!" I cried, "I just killed Montgomery!"

"Kate," Castle said reassuredly as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Montgomery's been dead for months."

Then who was victim?

I gasped.

xoxoxo

authors notte: see what did i tell you? i'll upload the next chaptr tomorrow~!


	4. Chapter 4

authorz note: this chapta gets kinda SEXXi! THANK YOU 2 MY BETA RENEE, YOU ROCK GIRL! also thanx 2 my nice reviewer for sayin wow about my story :))) you rock 2! and thank you 2 my other reviewer 4 da advice lol i dont use caps lock i use shift! but thanks 4 the advice about the exclamation points i'll use more of dem in da future! :)))))

CHAPTER 4

On the ground lied Montgomery's son! "Oh mygawwwd noooo." I screamed while crying passively. "'OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I SCREAMED. "Oh well" I said "I guess it can't be helped so whatevzies." I said with a shrug.

Castle sighed and cleaned up the body and I almost died because he was so hot when he was cleaning up blood spatters. "Well Bucket I've always has a vampire feetish" he said sexily. AND THEN I jumpedhis BONES! RIGHT THER ON T HE FLOOR! (a/n sorry 4 spelling but I am typing w/ one hand) he put his penner in my who-hah and we had sex rigorously! I flirtily got an organizm while I was singing Oh Canada wildly as castle sung the star spangled banner along with me I could feel our two countrys connecting and I felt all patriotic.

Then the sex was over lol.

"OMG GIRLFREN! THA WAS HOT! FINALLY!" SAID ESPOSITO

I was so embarrassed. "FUCK OFF!" I shrieked while pulling my tight leather pants back on that said "CASTLE'S GURL" on da butt. I was crying because I was so humiliated and stuff and I flounced to my car huffily. I got into my pink '85 DeLorean and drove off through red lights because I was so mad.

I walked into my apartment and screamed angrily at nobody in particular except the painting of the wall on my mom. I went into my bedroom and flinged myself onto the bed crying myself. "I'm never going to touch Castle again!1!" I moaned loudly. "I was such the fool just like when my mom died when I was 19 and I couldn't save her because I didn't know she was going to be murdered and I feel guilty about it!"

But then a psychic message happaned in the back of my mind. It was... …...Nikki Heat!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: omg thankx 2 my reviwerz! i luv you ALL! i just want to say that i wont update till i get FIVE MORE REVOWS! so review tha story pleaze!thank you!

CHAPTER FIVE

"Hay gurlfriend," the message said, "You gonna get yourself off the ground and we're gonna go to a concert. We're gonna go and see One Direction and you're gonna get youserlf on your feet and probably get laid because You really need to get cheered up right! Dude!"

I sat bolt upright and knew that Nikki Heat was right. I do need to get on my feet and cheer myself up because it's like sadness is a magnet and I'm another magnet. Turns out, One Direction is having a concert in Central Park that night! I put on my best red sequined jacket with silver, tight, spangly lamé pants. I put on a TON of black eyeliner and glitter and a patent leather bra and I wasn't wearing any underwear because it was a concert and I wanted to get laid and I put my underwear in my pocket because it was a concert and I could throw my panties on stage like in the movies.

So I went to the concert and I didn't have Castle with me because I'm an independent feminist woman and I don't need a man in my life. "OMG!" I screamed when I saw One Direction on stage and I threw my panties at them because omg they were so hot.

And then I got a little sad because Castle wasn't there and I miss him even though he's a man and I'm a strong independent woman who doesn't need men or anything or shared bank accounts.

And as I watched One Direction singing sexily I seductively winked at Leum the sexy boy singer and then the unthinkable happened because I heard the unmistakable sound of House's motorcycle! House rode through the audience and up onto the stage and only then did I see that Castle was riding bitch!

And it was so romantic because House said "I DIAGNOSE A CASE OF BROKEN HEART," he said intelligently, and the One Direction boys started singing "If You Like Pina Coladas" and I leaped on stage and was just about to hug and make out with Castle who was looking so sexy and hot and then...

….Thirteen screamed "Omg Bucket! NO!"

~c~c~c~c~c~c~c~

authors note: REVIOWS PLEZ! THANK U!


	6. MY HEART WILL GO ON

authorz note: YAH I KNO I SED NO MORE UPDATS UBTIL MORRE REVOWS BUT I DIDN'T WANNA BETRAY DA PPL WHO FAVED THE STROY ALREADY. SO DERE. thanx 2 my beta Renee! i love you girl!

CHAPTER 7: MY HEART WILL GO ON

I froze. Thirteen was there looking so hot, with her long hair and pretty cheek bones. She was wearing a short blue spangled dress that was really low cut and showed off her boobs. Over it she was wearing a white leather short jacket with rhinestones and a huge slit. She was so hot. "Bucket I love you," she said, grabbing one of One Direction's microphones and the whole audience clapped because of how sexy we were. "Don't you remember that night I felt your boob?"

And I cried because she was so good at feeling my boob.

"I know I know," I said with tears streaming down my face. "Oh Thirteen, I-"

And then Castle was looking so hot too, he was wearing a tight tight purple shirt with the first sex (get it?) buttons undone so you could see all his chest n stuff, and the shirt was encrusted with gold glitter all over it.

"You let her feel your boob?" Castle asks heartbroken, "but that's ok I forgive you, I love you Bucket and our love will go on for eternity." And I cried because his words were so romantic and Thirteen cried because she wanted to feel my boob again and Castle cried because omg.

I sobbed because I didn't know who to pick and then House hopped off his motorcycle and pulled out a stethoschope from his pocket and held it to my heart, "It's breaking fast" he said brillaintly, "and her vampire powers are going to over load if she doesn't get to her true love fast!"

But who was true love? I gasped because if I didn't find my true love I could kill everyone in this arena! EVEN ADRIAN MONK!

And then I was surprised because Castle got down on one knee and started singing Oh Canada because that was our song since we did it while I got an organizm and I sang it, and I sobbed ludicrously as he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it up and it was a giant. DIAMOND. "I had to sell my house and one kidney to afford it," he said regrettably,

"Omg that's so romantic," I cried, and maybe it's ok that he wasn't good at touching my boob! He was such a romantic!

"Detective Kathryn G'ory Interrogate Detective Bucket," Castle said "Will you do me the beautiful honor of becoming my wife and moving into my massive house with a lot of maids and money and a pool and shared bank accounts and we can be a beautiful holy union for eternity?"

AND THEN I leaped into his arms and One Direction started singing "Sexual healing" by Marvin Gaye and I said "YES! YES A THOUSAND TIME SYES!"

And Thirteen started making out with House and he rode off on his bike with her making out.

And EVERYONE cRApped because we were so sexy together and One Direction made me an honorary band member and we lived HAPPILY ERVER AFTER the end xoxo

authorz note: theres gona be an epilogue so stay tuned xoxoxoxo


	7. EPIGLOG

authorz note: thankx 2 renee 4 all da help! ALSO GUYZ I HAVE A TUMBLAH! IT'S XXCASTLESGURLXX DOT TUMBLR .COM! GO SEE IT!

EPILOGG

So ther I was in my massive house that I had with Rickie Castle and I was standing barefoot in the kitchen making pot roast because that was what he told me to make also I'm pregnant and have six kids already and joint bank accounts and I drive a mini van. I'm not a detective any more because married women can't have careers and stuff.

But I was so happy! I'd found true love at last.

I'm stil sad about my vrampire mom sometimes but it's ok because I have Castle and family doesnt matter when you have a hott guy in your life and I'm living happily ever after lol.

"Oh Bucket" Castle sang happily as he came into the kitchen "Here is your coffee!" He laughed "Oh lol I mean you should make me some and bring it to me in my office where I'm making lots of money as a writer and it goes into our shared bank account," and he kisses me on the cheek and leaves and I nearly cry because I'm so happy.

The baby I am pregnant with is half Castle and half me and half Thirteen and half House and half Adrian Monk because I'm a vampire and we can do that lol. When it's born it will be the holy joining of all of our lives!11

AND WE ALL LIVED HAPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END LOLlksaw2lnldsl


End file.
